The Weasley's Surprise
by FangirlOverload
Summary: Molly and Arthur have been keeping a secret. Well, It won't be secret for long. FXHr (main), HXG, RXPansy, FXHr, GrXLL, Background PercyXPenelope, Veela, Post Final-Battle
1. Chapter 1

**The Weasleys Surprise Chapter one**

Third Person POV

"WHAT?" Rang out a chorus of voices in the Burrows Dining room.

"If you all will Just let me explain!" Molly Weasleys voice yelled from the head of the table. "As I have just stated, both your father and I are Veelas."

"D,D,Does that mean that we're veela's too?!" Ron, the youngest Weasley male, stuttered.

"Yes. However not all of you. Well not completely." Mrs. Weasley breathed out.

"Who?!" Screamed the voices of the young Weasleys.

"If our suspicions are correct, Bill and Charlie are not going to go through the process of mating however they will be veelas." Arthur interrupted.

"Why are they not?" Ginny nearly yelled.

"Well it is Thought that since they have already realized who the love of their lives are they are not going through the veela process."

"Okay I get Bill, Since he married Fleur-" Fred started.

"But Charlie?" George finished.

"He has realized that what truly makes him happy is dragons. It is rare that a veela doesn't have a human mate but not unheard of." Molly said.

"I still don't quite understand what a veela is?" Ron said.

"A veela is a creature that when it's veela blood decides to take form has until midnight on their next birthday to find their veela mate, Get their mate to except them, and mark them. They are also able to take form of a bird like creature when needed or angered. They will also become extremely protective of their mate, they will kill anyone who even gets near them, But that will lessen when they mark their mate to the point they will only kill someone who hurts their mate." Molly explained.

"Wait, What do you mean 'mark'?" Percy asked.

"You must inject your veela venom into their neck by biting them." Arthur told them.

"And what happens if the mate doesn't except you?" Ginny asked. For she was already fearing who her mate would be. She would die if it was someone like Malfoy.

"You would die of heart break in about a month." Her mother said as though it was no big deal.

"I Just remembered, My Birthday is in TWO WEEKS!" Ginny exclaimed. No payed much attention to her.

"And how do we come into our veela blood?" Percy questioned.

"It is a process that takes a few hours. It is extremely painful. But with today advanced magic most veela's take a dreamless sleep potion so they will sleep through it. After the process happens your senses will be advanced to help find your mate. You will also get more strength and be able to run fairly fast. When you come in around a twenty foot range of your mate your senses will go into over drive and it would be safer if each of you had another veela to accompany you each everywhere. That is why Ginny will be moved up a year. Her grades are well enough and the veela process normally increases intelligence. She takes the same classes as Ron anyway. Then Fred and George are going to be together no matter what. Then for Bill, Charlie and Percy teaching positions have been offered at the school. Bill you have been offered Defense against the dark arts, Charlie magical creatures, and Percy you have been offered Charms. Hagrid has decided to stick to grounds keeping and Flitwick has decided to retire." Mrs. Weasley finished her long speech. The Three eldest boys agreed to teach. Ginny also agreed to move ahead a grade as she was planning to retake 6th year after the war. So agreed to take 7th.

"I have one final question." Ginny stated. "When are we going to 'come to our veela blood'?"

"It will either be tonight or tomorrow." As Molly spoke those words Fred and George both toppled off their chairs groaning. Arthur quickly ran to a cupboard in the corner and unlocked it. He grabbed to blue vials and handed one to molly. They each poured one of the bottles into the each twins mouth. And the twins soon stopped groaning and fell into a deep sleep. Arthur levitated them to their beds upstairs then sat back at the table with the rest of the family.

"And that is what happens when the change starts suddenly. most of the time you either get a headache or your vision starts to fail." Molly muttered.

"Everyone should probably get to bed. Each of you take a potion to your rooms. Just in case you wake up with a headache." Arthur said and handed them each a potion. They started walking out when Ginny walked straight into the wall.

"I'll take that potion now." Ginny said then downed her potion and Bill led her to her room.


	2. Letters

**CHAPTER TWO**

Through the night everyone had changed. Molly and Arthur were extremely worried because today (July 31st) Harry was coming to stay at the burrow until they all left for Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione still had no knowledge of the Weasley children being full veela. The appearance of the kids had changed slightly too. Ginny's eyes had brightened a shade to the point of milk chocolate. Her hair had also changed greatly. Her hair now shimmered and flowed, in a way it looked like fire. Ron hair now glimmered with different shades of red and orange, Instead of the solid orange it had been before. His eyes, Like Ginny's had changed. Although his had darkened to a deep sparkling blue that shimmered brightly like the sky. The other siblings had similar changes to them. However Fred and George's hair had not just been highlighted. Georges hair now had a large blue streaks in his hair. Fred also had colored hair, though his was Purple. Everyone found this slightly strange that their hair had changed.

Molly soon settled on writing a short letter to Harry to warn him of the differences in her children.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have written to warn you that Ron and the other children have changed greatly since you have last seen them. If you have knowledge of what a veela is or not I Do not know. However Arthur and I are both full veelas. Ron, George, Fred, Percy and Ginny have both changed Greatly, Bill and Charlie have not changed in appearance however they seem to be slightly more confident. I wanted to warn you of these changes as they are great and can be surprising. We would still love for you to come over until the new school year begins._

_Molly Weasley_

Harry quickly read through the letter that the owl had given him. He had in fact already known about veelas because of a book Hermione forced him to read for care of magical creatures. Veela's were mentioned multiple times in the book. He was still surprised that his friends had become veelas. He waited until eleven, then got his stuff together and grabbed his trunk to get ready to leave for the Weasleys.

The Weasleys were waiting for Harry to arrive. Ron was excited to see Harry, Ginny wanted to see her ex-boyfriend, And Fred and George just wanted to see the look on Harry's face when he saw them. Bill and Charlie were still asleep and Percy was trying to figure out what he was going to do about his job at the ministry while he was at Hogwarts. His Birthday had just passed so he wasn't too worried about finding his mate as Ginny and Ron were. Since he had nearly a full year. Soon they heard a crack come from the living room and Ron darted through the door followed by , Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley and Ron attacked Harry in hugs. Harry only noticed how different Ron looked when Ron pulled out of the hug. His hair was noticeably more highlighted with different shades of red and orange and his eyes were sparkling blue.

"Man Ron, I know you're a veela now but wow, You changed a lot." Harry said. Ron simply smiled and nodded.

"I only came into my veela blood about 5 hours ago. I'm still getting used to the sight, smell, and hearing." Ron said.

"Come on in Harry, I was just finishing with lunch." Mrs. Weasley said motioning him into the dining room.

Ginny waited as Ron and Her mother went to the living room to greet Harry. She could hear their conversation because of her new hearing. As their voices got closer she got a weird feeling in her stomach. Like a stone was dropped into her stomach. As Harry stepped in the door she completely lost all sense. She got up from her chair and ran uneasily toward Harry. Molly knew almost immediately what was happening. She knew she couldn't risk trying to petrify Ginny for she would either hit Harry or miss Ginny and blow something up.

"Ron, Catch Ginny." She simply said to Ron. Ran to Ginny with inhuman speed and pinned her arms behind her back. Ginny however didn't give up that easy. She hissed at him. Then she twisted her wrists which resulted in Ron flipping over onto his back.

"Okay. That hurt, That really hurt." He mumbled. Ginny ran for Harry. She was once again stopped by both Fred and George. She struggled but together they were strong enough to stop her from getting away. Her mother was finally able to petrify her. Ron was still laying on the floor from where Ginny flipped him.

"I think she broke me." Ron muttered.

"That's silly Ron. She couldn't have broken you. You're a veela. If you were a normal human, then we could have a problem." Molly said. Ron reluctantly sat up. "If what I think just happened just happened, Harry is Ginny's mate."

After many questions asked and many answered, they finished breakfast and as soon as they did an owl flew into the big window by the table. Ron popped up and ran to the window. He stopped and nearly fell over. He was still getting used to walking at normal speed and how to stop running. It wasn't like he had much practice other than chasing Ginny only an hour earlier.

"It's from Hermione!" He said happily. He read it quickly over then handed it over to Harry.

"She says that she is going to stay with her parents for the rest of the summer because she has been pretty busy with other things and hasn't seen them much and would like to spend time with them." Harry summarized her letter out loud.

"Well guess we're not seeing her for a while. Guess it's for the best. She'd probably freak out with how much we've changed. Actually I'm surprised Harry's not completely passed out by now. " Ron pointed out to us.


	3. Freds mate

A few weeks had passed and the letters for school came. Everyone was surprised to learn that fred and George were coming back to repeat their final year.

"The shop won't be rebuilt until next year anyway." Said George.

"And this will be the perfect chance to cause trouble." Smirked Fred.

"And of course finish our schooling." Fred an George said together.

Everyone agreed it best that they come back to school. Soon it was ready to go to the train. The hustle and bustle of the house was the same as every year as they got ready to go. They all piled into the new car that Arthur had gotten when he was promoted after the war.

Eventually they arrived at the train station. They all piled out and got through the barrier. They for the first time were slightly early. They waited and talked.

FRED'S POV

I was talking to george about what we would do when the shop opened when I got a huge headache. I grabbed me head and grabbed Georges steady myself.

"Fred you okAy?" He asked me as a sharp pain hit my head and his voice rattled around in my skull. Then I smelt something. Something sweet, but not to sweet, fruity but not to fruity. It was perfect.

"What's that smell?" I asked no one in particular.

"I think that's Hermione." Ron said confused. I looked to where he was looking and saw Hermione entering the platform. At that point I lost all sense.

George POV

I saw freds eyes darken. He stopped grabbing his head and looked over at me. Then he looked at Hermione. After seeing this happen to Ginny I could guess what was about to happen.

"A little help here!" I shouted to my siblings. Ron and ginny looked over and ran to help. Fred tried to run to Hermione but I was able to cut him off. Ginny and ron tried to hold him down but I had to help. We thought we had him until Hermione started to walk over she hugged Harry before she began to question us on what we were doing.

Before she could speak fred broke free from our grasp and jumped at Harry. His hands were a blur but I could just see his fingers transforming into talons and wings sprouted from his back. Just before he got one big swipe at Harry mom was able to stun fred.


	4. Fred get's Crushed

"What the crap was that?!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione I am just guessing that you know what a veela is?" she nodded. "Well recently we found out some information that our parents were keeping secret. We, being Fred, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and I, are full Veela's. Therefore we will all except ,Bill and Charlie, will have mates. And we can apparently do whatever it is that Fred just did." George explained.

"Yes that's something all of you will be able to do. Normally at emotionally straining times. They can also make you fly." Molly Weasley answered him.

"And from what we can tell Hermione, your Freds mate." George told her.

"But that's like completely forever soul mates! How can i just accept the fact that I am being forced to marry someone i never even dated!?" She exclaimed.

"We should wake Fred. I have a potion that will keep him under control. He will be able to talk to us normally." Molly said. She quickly gave Fred the Potion and woke him up.

"What happened?" Fred asked as soon as he was awake.

"We found your mate. But she's a kind of freaking out right now." George explained.

"Who is it?" Fred asked. George just pointed to Hermione who was mumbling under her breath. "Wait what?!" Fred said. 'I can't be in love with Hermione! Even if she is incredibly smart, hot, funn-" fred cut himself off by slapping himself. "What am I thinking?! I've never liked Hermione before! well except in our 6th year, but that doesn't count! It was only for a day!" Fred shouted to George.

"Wait, When did you like her in 6th year?" George asked.

"When she was right about us crossing the age line to the cup." Fred said and pouted, obviously remembering the time he loved her and she didn't reject him.

"Hermione are you okay?" George asked her realizing she was starting to hyperventilate.

"I just... I... I don't know." Hermione stuttered before jumping on the train and vanishing. The look on Fred's face made my heartache as my twin felt truly crushed.

A/N;

Sorry guys, SO SHORT and SO LONG. It took me forever to update. I'm sorry. It's also very short because I suck at writing chapter 4. No matter what I'm writing four is my unlucky chapter. I will update SOON and make sure it is much LONGER.


	5. Depression

The rest of the ride was torture for Fred. He didn't smile. He didn't Joke. He didn't prank. Finally George snapped.

"Fred! Stop this. It's not the end of the world. You can talk to her. She'll understand better when she's calm down rather than when Harry was just attacked and the news that she has to marry you isn't so fresh in her mind." George said. Fred sighed before he looked up at George.

"How do you know this isn't the end for me. You heard what mum said. If I don't get her to let me mark her by our birthday I'm as good as dead. I have 7 months to make Hermione love me." Fred gasped. You could hear the desperation dripping from his words. The sound hurt George. He knew he needed to help his twin get the girl he loved.

"Fred, I am going to get Hermione to love you if it kills me." George replied.

* * *

The feast was nothing better than the train ride. It was worse. Fred couldn't help but stare at Hermione for entire feast.

"Fred you gotta eat something." Lee Jordan told him, he had already been filled in on what was happening. Fred took a roll and took a bite then placed it back on his plate. George and Lee looked at each other knowing they were not going to get anything else out of fred.

After the feast Fred trudged to the common room and went to bed.

"We have to do something about Fred." Lee said.

"I know that! I'm just going to have to talk to Hermione tomorrow." George replied and they both followed Fred's example and shuffled off to bed with full stomachs and worried heads for their brother and friend.

* * *

The next morning George did not wake up Fred as he normally did. He went straight downstairs to find Hermione. He knew for a fact that Hermione would be awake. She never missed a chance to get the schools giant library at the start of term. He ran to the library and found her sitting at a table near the back.

"Hermione, can we talk?" He asked nervously.

"George, I'm not in the mood. And yes, I know you're George, you didn't cry as you saw me, and I can tell the difference between you guys." She replied to him.

"Just a minute?" He asked desperately. She sighed before nodding. "Fred is really torn up. He wouldn't eat at the feast. That is the first time I have seen any Weasley not devour food at first chance! He cried himself to sleep last night."

"I can't love him George." She told him.

"Just give him a chance?" He pleaded.

"I can't George. I just really can't." She told him.

"Why can't you!?" He screamed at her. This earned them both a glare and shush from the librarian Madam Pince.

"I already loved him." She replied quietly.

"Loved?" He asked her surprised.

"Yes, Loved for 4 years. I got over him. I can't go back." She told him. A tear prickled down her face leaving a trail for another to follow.

"When?" He asked his final question.

"2nd through 5th year. Are we done here?" She didn't wait for an answer before running toward the great hall leaving a stunned George in her wake. He definitely had some stuff to tell Fred.


End file.
